


Popsicle

by AlannaRose



Series: KyouOi Snack Adventures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaRose/pseuds/AlannaRose
Summary: Kyoutani decides to go to the gym on his day off. There he meets someone he wasn't expecting, and ends up having a better day than he thought he would.
Kyouoi fic based on a  plot my friend gave me. Writing this was a lot harder than I thought it'd be.





	

A cool spring breeze rushes across the courtyard rustling newly grown leaves. Kyoutani walks stiffly through the area, his nerves on high alert for an unknown reason. It’s a Monday afternoon which usually means no practice, but he was heading to the gym anyway. 

As Kyoutani approaches the gym a weird feeling settles in his stomach and he starts to wonder if going really was a good idea. When he gets to the door he tries to open the door, but before he can a soft voice interrupts his action, “It’s locked.”

Kyoutani turns towards the voice and sees a curled up figure,face buried in his arms,  sitting against a tree not to far away from the door. Upon longer inspection it looks like the person has brown floofy hair and is wearing a Aoba training uniform.  _ Oikawa? _ Realizing who it was Kyoutani takes a step back not feeling his nerves spike as they always do around the team captain. 

Oikawa doesn’t look up and a while later he speaks up again, “What are you still doing here, gyms locked, go home.”

Kyoutani thinks for a moment, _ Why am I still here? _ , being around Oikawa usually caused trouble, but right now there's something different. “...Where’s Iwaizumi-san?” 

“At home, probably with the keys to the gym,” Oikawa’s response came out weakly like talking was an exhaustion.  _ Is he OK? _ Kyoutani takes a few steps forward, this time feeling no spikes in anxiety. When he’s standing right in front of Oikawa he hesitates before squatting down. He hears soft sniffles and realizes,  _ Holy shit, is he crying? _

“...Are you OK?” Kyoutani asks hesitantly. Oikawa doesn’t respond and Kyoutani stands completely still, not sure how to deal with the situation.

_ Maybe I should call Iwaizumi-san…  _ But before he could take out his phone Oikawa looks up from his arms.  _ He actually is??? _ Oikawa’s eyes are red and bloodshot, tears running down his face.  _ Oh shit.  _ Oikawa bites his lower lip and tries to stop the tears from falling.

“Does it look like I am?” he asks, his voice choked up. 

Kyoutani’s eyes widen and thoughts begin racing through his brain.  _ What do I do? How do you deal with a crying person?  _ “Are you-... What happened?” 

Oikawa’s eyes widen as if he hadn’t expected Kyoutani to care at all. Fresh tears build up and spill down his cheeks. He jumps forward and hugs Kyoutani and really starts bawling. 

_ Abort! Abort mission! Get out now!  _ Kyoutani falls back with Oikawa still on top of him and goes completely stiff. This lasts for a few minutes before Oikawa is able to gather himself and give a somewhat cohesive reply, “Takeru, my nephew… he was riding his bike to volleyball practice and a student driver hit him… He’s in the hospital.” 

Kyoutani’s thoughts go silent as he contemplates how to deal with the situation. _ When someone's upset you're supposed to take their minds off the thing they're upset about right? _ “Do you.. Do you want to go get some popsicles?” 

Oikawa goes silent, but doesn’t let go of Kyoutani. “That sounds… nice,” came the soft reply. 

“...OK then…” Kyoutani moves to try and get up, “Could you get up?”  _ That came out a little harsh… _ Oikawa doesn’t flinch and gets up slowly. He backs away a bit and waits for Kyoutani. 

Kyoutani stands up and stuffs his hands in his pockets. They stand in awkward silence for a moment before Oikawa speaks up, “We can probably get some popsicles at the convenience store?” Kyoutani nods and starts moving in the direction of the convenience store. 

They walk in a comfortable silence. As they walk Oikawa begins to drift closer and closer to his kouhai. By the time they get to the store they are walking so close together that their arms almost touch.  _ He’s not so bad when he’s quiet… _

They enter the store and make a beeline for the frozen treats section. “So Mad dog-chan, which kind are you getting?” Oikawa asks. 

_ Again with that stupid nickname?...  _ Kyoutani doesn’t respond and goes to grab a cherry popsicle. Oikawa watches him before grabbing a watermelon flavored popsicle. They walk up to the register and Oikawa begins to go through his jacket pockets.

After a minute of shuffling his face morphed into one of terror. Kyoutani looks at Oikawa and asks, “Something wrong?”

Oikawa pouts and responds, “I forgot my wallet at home, looks like you're the only one getting to enjoy a frozen treat.” 

_ Should I?  _ When Oikawa turns to go put the popsicle back Kyoutani speaks up, “I’ll get it for you.” 

Oikawa turns around, “Don’t worry about it Mad Dog, I’ll be fine. And either way the senpai is supposed to buy his kouhai treats.”

Kyoutani lets out a low growl and grabs the popsicle, “Just shut up, you can get the next one.” 

Oikawa looks shocked for a moment, “Next time?” He regains his composure and smiles, “OK, that sounds fair,” the smile turns into a full on grin, “So are we going to make this a regular thing?” 

_ Why did I say next time? Do I want to spend more time with this idiot?  _ Kyoutani’s cheeks flush and he turns the the cashier who has been patiently waiting. He pays her and grabs the bag, immediately leaving the store, not even waiting for Oikawa. 

“Hey wait up!” Oikawa calls, “You can’t just pay for my food and then run off with it!” Kyoutani stops moving and takes out the popsicle before throwing it at Oikawa. Luckily, Oikawa catches it and throws a beaming smile at him. He waits for Oikawa to catch up with him. 

They both take the treat out of their wrappers and begin eating them. After a while Oikawa decides to break the silence, “Mind if I try yours?”

Kyoutani stares at Oikawa, “What?”

Oikawa turns to him, “You got cherry right? I usually only get the watermelon kind, can I try yours?” 

“...Yeah, sure” he replies and hands over the popsicle. 

Oikawa takes and tries it, “Watermelon's still better, wanna try?” He starts handing Kyoutani his popsicle. 

“...No, that’s fine,” Kyoutani reaches for his own and keeps walking. 

Just as Kyoutani was thinking,  _ This isn’t so bad, _ and then Oikawa ruins it by talking, “Since we shared a popsicle, doesn’t that mean we shared an indirect kiss?” Kyoutani stops walking and growls, the nervous feeling from being around Oikawa returning. Oikawa stops as well and grins, “Something wrong Kyou-chan?” 

Kyoutani doesn’t move or respond. Oikawa takes his silence as a cue to go on, it was not. “Is my cute kouhai little embarrassed?” 

“...Don’t call me that,” Kyoutani replies and looks down. 

“Do you mean by your name or the fact that I called you cute,” Oikawa wonders. When he gets no response, “Come on Kyou-chan you can’t be that embarrassed.”

Kyoutani doesn’t look at him, but his face flushes a bit red. Oikawa, ever observant, notices.“You are...” Oikawa sounds shocked. “That's adorable.” No one moves for a good two minutes and Kyoutani begins to wonder how Oikawa is going to use this new information against him. 

“You know…” Oikawa starts hesitantly, “I wouldn’t mind making this a weekly thing…” Kyoutani looks up at him confused. “I mean, going to get popsicles, maybe a different food every week.” 

“No-” before Kyoutani can finish his sentence with ‘how about we go one every two weeks?’ he is interrupted by a loud shout of Oikawa’s name. 

They both turn to see Iwaizumi walking towards them with a pissed of expression. “Uh-oh,” Kyoutani hear’s Oikawa mumble.

“Where have you been? Your sister texted me that you bailed on going to the hospital with her and left,” Iwaizumi asks when he reaches the two, 

Oikawa looks kind of guilty, “I was at the gym, but I ran into Mad-Dog and we went out to go get some food…” 

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes at Oikawa. After a moment he decides that his friend isn’t lying and turn to Kyoutani, “Sorry if he dragged you around, I’ll take him off your hands now.” He turns back to Oikawa and grabs him. 

“Hey Iwa-chan! Be a little more considerate!” Oikawa whines. When he realizes that Iwaizumi isn’t going to let him go, he turns his attention to Kyoutani, “Well then, I’ll see you at practice tomorrow. Bye Kyou-chan!” Oikawa gives him a huge smile and waves goodbye before turning back to Iwaizumi to complain about his ‘brutish behavior’.

Kyoutani watches the two leave feeling his nerves calm down a bit. As he walks home he contemplates his day,  _ If he’s not here anymore why do I still feel on edge? _ This question stays in his mind till he gets home, where he suddenly realizes,  _ I don’t like him do I? _


End file.
